


Demasiado Joven

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bed-Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, Underage Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Un año posterior a la muerte de Ben, Tony Stark comenzó a notar una serie de peculiaridades en su protegido.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Demasiado Joven

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Underage. Esta obra contiene relación entre un adulto y un menor de edad, si bien, la obra está sujeta a la ficción, recuerda que en ningún contexto estás acciones son correctas ni justificables.
> 
> En ningún momento se pretende la romantización de alguna, y su lectura será bajo la madurez y riesgo del propio lector.
> 
> Regresión de edad. ABDL.

* * *

Un año posterior a la muerte de Ben, Tony Stark comenzó a notar una serie de peculiaridades en su protegido.

Stark Industries había implementado un nuevo programa para jóvenes internos, que variando de su solicitud de ingreso y habilidades, era asignado a un área determinada o a un empleado específico.

Cuando le dijeron que estaba perfilado para trabajar con un chiquillo de 16 años fue directamente a la oficina de Pepper a gritarle que odiaba a los niños, adolescentes o algo que se le parezca. No obstante, ella dijo que debía mostrar apertura a ello o de lo contrario darían una muy, muy aborrecedora imagen.

A regañadientes, aceptó, con un brío tan impropio de su persona que internamente tuvo que decirse que se calme.

En realidad, Peter Parker no era tan horrible como el esperaba, hacía las cosas de adolescente que era y en ocasiones se ponía juguetón, pero en resumen, era un chiquillo obediente y poco revoltoso, así que mantenerlo a su lado y trabajar en silencio no era tan escabroso como Tony se había imaginado que sería.

Así, tuvo que ponerle su saco encima cuando olvidaba que Peter era demasiado riguroso con su estricta profesionalidad en cuanto a los horarios de salida, y tocaba girar sobre su silla y encontrarlo dormido encima de la superficie áspera del escritorio viéndolo renuente a retirarse antes que él.

En líneas generales, cuando ya daban las dos de la mañana, Tony lo despertaba para acudir al taxi y, después de llevarlo a su hogar, tocaba ir al suyo.

Así pasaron algunos meses que finalmente eclosionaron y se convirtieron en un año. Tony sabía que cuando Peter entró a Stark Industries, llevaba 6 meses de duelo por la perdidas de su tío Ben, sin embargo, nunca dejó de ser demasiado almibarado o inoportunamente amable, y si lo hizo, bueno, no era como que en ese entonces él y Peter hubiesen formado lazos.

Peter solía perseguirlo, como una garrapata, se ajustaba a sus pasos e iba detrás de su umbrosa silueta a dónde Potts o quién necesitara lo llamaste. Era muy práctico pues el chico siempre tenía dónde anotar datos o en su defecto, una buena memoria de la que él carecía.

Subsecuente a la cercanía obligatoria, empezaron a desayunar juntos, ya no en escritorio separados y fingiendo que no era incómodo estar comiendo y no hablarse, sino Stark robándole de sus papas fritas y Peter bebiendo de su soda.

Tuvieron sus momento de reconocer esos aspectos innatos y distintivos, por eso, cuando Peter comenzó a chuparse el dedo, un enorme signo de interrogación se instaló en su cabeza y arrasó con su quietud un tiempo.

Comenzó como algo sencillo, Peter mordisqueaba suavemente la punta del relieve de su pulgar y arrastraba leve pero certero, los dientes por la carne sonrojada.

No le tomó tanta importancia, él en ocasiones lo hacía cuando de verdad tenía que concentrarse en los reportes que Pepper Potts tenía para él, sin embargo, más cosas comenzaron a suceder, jerarquizadas de acuerdo a riesgo y enajenación.

Prontamente Peter comenzó de verdad, de verdad a estirar los labios sobre sus pulpejos y succionar sutilmente, a veces era tan inconsciente que el propio Peter se sorprendía de encontrarse a si mismo aspirando de su dedo, pero en otras...Tony juraba que lo hacía totalmente intencional.

Nunca quiso abordar el tema porque no le parecía apropiado, y lo que sea que le sucediera a Peter no era de índole suya, así que lo dejó estar haciendo esos abrasadores sonidos de succión mientras entraba en su oficina.

Un día, luego de una tormenta que se antojaba desesperada, Tony le ofreció un té de canela para reconfortarse el cuerpo, y mientras sus falanges se abrazaban a la taza, Peter pronunció un "Gracias papá"

En ese momento desencajaron los molares y rieron a mandíbula batiente, lo que, en vista de ser gracioso, a Peter le dio libertad para seguir desgastando la broma, hasta que ese papá, se transformó en un papi, y el papi en su nombre de pila cuando Peter rondaba sus perímetros.

Dejó de tener gracia, pero luego de que Peter rompiera la novedad acerba de nombrarlo de esa manera, Tony se acostumbró a ser su papi.

Aún así, Peter estaba consiente del mal sabor de boca que podría dejar en público, por eso, se limitó a usar tal palabreja únicamente entre ellos dos.

Lo días fueron a continuar reproduciéndose, el título tomó potencia y forzó una cercanía cálida entre los dos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó para esos meses de noviembre.

Peter se mantuvo en un margen seguro para Tony, en el que solo lamía su dedo y lo llamaba papá, y como solo eran dos cosas, Stark nuevamente relegó el tema hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza. Si Peter seguía siendo el mismo no tenía mucho caso, además a quien le recaía la responsabilidad, era a su tía May Parker o en todo caso a alguien de su familia, no a él.

Aunque una dolorosa alarma en su cabeza volvió a la vida luego de verlo traer al trabajo un oso de peluche.

El muñeco no era enorme ni mucho menos, simplemente un oso color blanco que sostenía un cojín en forma de corazón, pero Peter lo abrazaba y en las noches dónde la madrugada y el trabajo lo superaba, dormía aferrándolo contra su pecho. Por algún causa, se le veía más tranquilo que cuando no lo enredaba entre sus brazos.

Pero no, no hizo nada, se desligó de la responsabilidad, y siguió permeando los rincones del laboratorio con Peter como si nada escociera dentro de su estómago. En retrospectiva, a veces suponía que también decidía hacer nada por el hecho de que en el fondo sabía que él mismo contribuía a esa bola de cosas que definitivamente no deberían estar haciendo, como cuando alimentaba a Peter en la boca y el chico lo disfrutaba, deslizaba una banana por sus labios, que luego serpenteaba sobre su lengua y esperaba a que el chico firmemente cerrara su pequeña abertura por derredor de la fruta y mordiera.

La gota que derramó ese vaso de por sí lleno y peligroso, fue una tarde emocionalmente bohemia, Peter había sido socorrido por el estado letárgico ansioso de sueño y, con suavidad se escabullo hasta el sofá de dos sitios, no logró dormirse completamente, unos segundos más y Peter había sucumbido, pero Tony fue más rápido y con paciencia removió su hombro encubierto por la tela, era hora de irse.

Peter se enderezó somnoliento, y, en cuanto se puso de pie, algo comenzó a humedecer sus pantalones, tan pronto como lo hizo, aquello también alcanzó la extensión del suelo y luego estaba parado encima de una laguna de pigmentos dorados.

Peter corrió directamente al sanitario, pasaron unos minutos de shook y estupefacción, hasta que borrosamente escuchó el llanto del chico desde la puerta en el baño.

20 minutos después, Tony estaba contra la puerta, tratando de explicarle con tacto que todo estaba bien, más Peter no respondía.

— Hey...chico, fue un accidente, todo está bien — murmuró pacíficamente, y tras una hora, Peter volvió a abrir la puerta, con unos jeans nuevos, muy mortificado como para dirigirle la palabra.

Inmediatamente después, el chico había desaparecido del lugar dejándolo con una desazón incómoda.

Los siguientes dos días, Peter no volvió a pisar el laboratorio. Stark tenía su número, sin embargo, se resistió de enviarle un mensaje de texto pues suponía que ya debería estar demasiado vejado y no quería agregarle una nueva presión.

Cuando por fin estuvo de regreso, Peter estaba tan sobrecogido por la vergüenza que a penas y se atrevió a saludarlo, y ni hablar de hacer algún tipo de contacto visual. Aún con eso, Stark se esforzó por no apresurar nada y ser comprensivo, darle espacio, tiempo, empatía.

Semanas más tarde, Peter recuperó la confianza para hablarle, y su relación volvió a ser la misma balsa de aceite que antes habían construido o...hasta el siguiente accidente.

En el taxi, el que siempre compartían después de salir de las oficina de Stark Industries, Peter se desbalanceó reposando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stark, pasaron dos minutos y más rápido que un rayo, se quedó dormido. Los dedos de Tony comenzaron a hundirse en el medio de sus rulos, y el chico murmuró un "mña papi..." todavía quedaba algo de camino, así que Stark lo dejó descansar.

No obstante, al cabo de unos instantes eternos, Tony tuvo que respirar con calma para no pensar mal de las caderas de Peter que comenzaban a tartamudear sobre su muslo ahora rígido. Los segundos transcurrieron y lo agobiaron, pero trató de no prestar atención a esa pelvis nerviosa y cadera inexperta, sino que lo ignoró y se concentró en el ruido alterno de la ciudad en movimiento detrás del cristal empañado.

Sus nervios se encresparon, porque más tarde, lo que no pudo ignorar es el desprendimiento de un suave "Papi..." de la garganta de Peter, ansioso y álgido.

Las caderas del niño se empeñaron en rotar, giran y crujir, Peter volvió a balbucear ahora un "Mhg, si papi, si" y esa segunda ocasión, Tony se manifestó más inquieto que nunca, trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que sucedía, hasta que el chico advirtió entre sueños "Voy a...papi no pares voy a..." y más tarde, el cuerpo del chico se detuvo como un vegetal.

En ese segundo, Tony consideró que Peter se estaba corriendo, pero luego de otro urgente chillido y un movimiento de cadera, algo comenzó a humedecer el pantalón del chico, era ardiente y frondoso, también demasiado basto como para ser semen, el asiento se ensució y la avidez del fluido lo alcanzó a él.

Cuando la corriente cesó, Peter abrió los ojos, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de dónde estaba y por qué estaba tan mojado, pero cuando comprendió que la humedad se originan de él, rompió en un llanto quebrado y accidentado, sollozando varias disculpas y algo sobre ser un asco.

Tony lo acercó a su pecho, no era bueno dando consuelo, pero por Dios que ese día puso un ahínco que nunca creyó propio, acercándolo a él y con sílabas susurrantes decirle suaves "Tranquilo Peter, no tienes nada que lamentar, todo está bien"

Peter se fue a su apartamento todavía sorbiendo lágrimas, Tony prometió hacerse cargo del auto dañado, pero realmente le dijo que no se preocupara.

Los accidentes se repitieron varias veces, Peter parecía demasiado apesadumbrado sobre el control de su vejiga y eso solo aumentaba la estimulación al problema, no obstante, pronto, aprendió a controlar las lágrimas cuando le sucedía.

En determinada ocasión, Tony sugirió sutilmente que usara pañales. Le tomó días encontrar la forma correcta de decirlo sin hacerlo añicos, pero al final logró expresarse dejando intacta su autoestima.

Peter le dijo que le daba demasiada vergüenza tener que ir a la farmacia para comprar de esos, así que Stark se ofreció a surtirlo de esas cosas cada vez que lo necesitara.

El primer paquete llegó al siguiente día, Peter lo miró temblando, pero de todas formas entró al sanitario para poner manos a la obra.

Pasados unos momentos, Tony escuchó la voz del chico rugiendo su nombre, que desde la puerta le decía que pasara al baño.

Se escurrió dentro, cerrando la puerta con seguro por si algo sucedía y cuando se dio la vuelta, Peter se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras tiritaba dentro de ese pañal azul.

— ¿L-lo...lo hice bien?

Algo dentro suyo se removió, como si una parte muerta no estuviera muerta, solo en coma, y ahora, lentamente se revolvía para despertar.

Se aclaró la garganta, pronunciando un difuso "Claro" antes de correr de ahí.

La primera vez que Peter lo usó, fue esa misma noche, iban en el auto y el chico ya le había informado sobre su necesidad de correr a un sanitario, como había algo de tráfico, cautelosamente le hizo la proposición de usar el nuevo... aditamento.

Peter obviamente se mostró reacio a ello, era embarazoso y humillante, pero el chico temblaba mientras silenciosos gruñidos abandonaban su boca, así que Tony probó con otro método.

Comenzó a delinear la línea de su cuello, con círculos pequeños y volátiles a los escalofríos, los hombros de Peter se tensaron y pronto gimió con la piel erizada.

— Vamos bebé, suéltalo... — bisbiseó Stark en la base de su cuello, Peter se aferró a su brazo con una ganas y fuerza extra, demasiado para un chico de su edad, y su respiración vaciló dentro de toda esa olla de presión.

Finalmente, Peter se dejó llevar por las caricias, y el sonido grueso y ensordecedor saciaron los oídos de Tony, mientras observaba como el pañal del chico empezaba a hincharse.

Luego de que terminara, Tony estaba preparado para hacerle espacio entre sus brazos una vez que comenzara a llorar, pero sorprendentemente no sucedió, sino que en su lugar emergió un mutismo latente, sus ojos estaban medio vaporizados y sus mejillas tan rojas como una remolacha, hasta que Peter tuvo que despedirse e ir directo a su casa.

Una semana más tarde, el niño ya no tenía demasiado inconveniente en usar el pañal, aunque siempre trataba de llegar al baño, no había ocasiones en las que no surgieran accidentes.

Así, para cuando cumplieron un mes de esa rutina, la incomodidad ya se había evaporador, y pudieron concentrarse en nuevos problemas, como el hecho de que May se iría a Italia por dos día, lo que básicamente significaba que Peter se quedaría solo.

Aunque ya tenía sus buenos dieciséis años, todavía no estaba conforme con la idea de que se quedará sin ningún tipo de cuidado en ese pequeño barrio de Queens, así que tenuemente le invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Peter obviamente empezó a renegar, ningún adolescente quería desaprovechar tal oportunidad, no obstante, terminó cediendo a la insinuación.

En la noche, Peter se deslizó sobre el enorme colchón King Size de su alcoba, tenía puesta una pijama que contenía una playera de estampado raro y unos pantaloncillos delgados de Hello Kitty, que a través de su fina telilla podía estudiar la figura del pañal haciendo contacto contra el trasero de Peter.

Se quedaron dormidos exactamente a las 12, sin embargo, hora y media después, Tony tuvo que despertar por los diminutos quejidos de Peter. En su estado de somnolencia, consideró que debía despertarlo, no quería tener que levantar su masa de huesos hechos puré para cambiar las sábanas, pero el chico arrasó con sus dudas una vez que empezó a hablar dormido.

— O-oh...papi...y-yo...yo...

Tragó duro, tanto que le dolió, y ahora sí, prestó toda su atención a lo que Peter hacía. No podía adivinar lo que el chico estaría soñando, pero sus piernas estaban apretadas y su cadera se movía con vida propia, por ende no era tan difícil darse una idea.

El muchacho tomó un puñado de las sábanas al tiempo que volvía a frotarse contra el colchón, o quizá el suave algodón que recubrían el pañal, no lo sabía, pero por su expresión parecía que la estaba pasando realmente bien.

Más temprano que tarde, escuchó el urgente gemido que lanzó antes de quedarse estático y asido aún a la sábana. Poco después abrió los ojos, sus miradas coincidieron y notó el momento exacto en el que el horror reptó por la carne del chico, sus párpados se abrieron enormemente y una patética verborrea lo asalto para pedir cien mil disculpas.

A Tony no le interesó ni lo más mínimo de lo que decía, porque mientras él eludía la vergüenza con un fracaso rotundo, Stark no pudo evitar tomarlo de la cintura, y tentativamente repasar la zona lumbar para mantenerlo sobre su propia ingle, que, al contacto, consiguió cerrarle el pico al muchacho tras sentir algo...demasiado duro y cálido a través del pañal.

Al poco rato, toda la atmósfera prepotente se resquebrajó y Peter decidió que restregarse contra las caderas de Stark descuidadamente era demasiado bueno, mientras tarareaba "Papi...se siente muy bien...papi... u-uh" su espalda se contrae y siembra un angustiante placer en el estómago y detrás de su glande, las boca de Tony se arrastra sobre su oreja y murmura un "Suéltalo" así, el mundo de Peter viene abajo y comienza a correrse.

No obstante, la suerte traía infortunios, así que después de venirse, Peter percibió otra sensación demasiado familiar y desesperadamente se pus a buscar el pañal que vaya a saber Dios cuando le retiraron, pero una vez localizado, lo presionó sobre su punta y se mantiene atento a expandir el material con una gran carga de orina.

Esa noche Stark mandó todo al cuerno, y dejó de pretender no sentirse jodidamente caliente por todas partes después de ver eso, así que lo tomó, agarró sus caderas y se lo jodió con fuerza. 

Decir que después de ello las cosas cambiaron era un eufemismo demasiado benevolente. Peter implementó un nuevo horario en el que sorpresivamente descansaba en la casa de Tony todos lo fines de semanas, a sabiendas de la recompensa que eso implicaba y la presión de tener que ser un niño grande y dejar de mojar sus pantalones se desvaneció cuando algo surgió de su relación.

Peter ya no trató de contenerlo más, no señor (o al menos no con Stark) simplemente optó por chupar su pulgar cuando y donde le viniera la maldita gana, compró mas osos de felpa y siempre había una paquete de pañales en la estantería del baño de Tony.

Una cosa escaló a otra, disfrutó de las atenciones del hombre mientras lo alimentaba con la técnica del avioncito, y agradeció los patitos de hule que Tony le obsequiaba para la hora del baño, así, terminaron en esa realidad en la que Peter era follado de frente mientras bebía de un biberón compacto y rosado.

Tony suspiró profundamente, sintiendo la suave succión en su miembro, el desplante de placer en rostro de Peter que aunque no completamente definido por el pequeño frasco de leche, demasiado contundente como para dar pie a la duda.

Por lo tanto, siguió balanceándose dentro del delgado cuerpo del chico, viendo la tensión en esas pequeñas protuberancias acarameladas y suaves que ataviaban sus pectorales, los que pellizcaba y hacían que Peter gimiera ahogado detrás del chupón del biberón.

— ¿Que sucede bebé, no te gusta?

Peter volvió a lloriquear, contrayendo los dedos de los pies e involuntariamente oscilando el pote de leche de un arriba a abajo mientras sorbía de él.

Las manos de Tony corrieron y se afirmaron sobre la carne caliente y húmeda de Peter, tirando de su pequeña polla chorreante, sabía que el chico estaba empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no jadear como la perfecta perra en cela en la que se convertía, no tenía permiso de retirarse el biberón después de todo, así que lo apremio arrastrando el prepucio hacia atrás y desenvolviendo esa inflamada cabeza bermellón, Peter era una bonito bulto de nervaduras sensibles, así que miró saciado como su columna abandonaba el colchón al primer toque en el orificio.

El pañal que estaba portando antes de joderlo contra el colchón, todavía estaba vagamente abierto debajo del trasero del chico, y eso solo hizo que Tony arremetiera más contra su hinchado agujero, porque si, era un bastardo pervertido.

Peter cerró sus ojitos con fuerza, incluso podía sentir el orgasmo latente detrás de las pulsaciones en ese miembro lampiño, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y de su costado tomó el pequeño dilatador que había estado escondiendo solo para que el niño no se asustara.

Cuando la punta entró en ese pequeño orificio, por supuesto, el chico atirantó los músculos y lo primero que hizo fue rastrear aquello que empuja por su glande desnudo. Cuando encontró las coordenadas, tembló, pero sabía que no tenía permitido quejarse.

Tony deslizó el juguete un poco más y luego otro poco, la pelvis del chico protestó pero le encantó mirar su expresión disconforme y extasiada. Esto es por mucho lo más caliente que le había hecho. Le retiró el biberón y es cuando el muchacho dijo:

— ¡Papi, papi! ¡M-me gusta mucho!

Bueno, eso había sido una sorpresa, y como contra el niño no podía luchar, implementó un ritmo más duro y árido, casi insoportable para los sentidos sensoriales del muchacho pero este siguió pidiendo.

— Si, si, si n-no pares papi, no pares

Probablemente Peter dejaría de usar el pañal con un poco de terapia, pero...los probablemente, se han convertido en algo odioso. 

**Author's Note:**

> La regresión de edad es un mecanismo de defensa emocional en el que el individuo, luego de sufrir una experiencia traumática adopta comportamientos propios de una edad más temprana, tales como chuparse el dedo, mojar la cama, hacer rabietas etc.
> 
> Este OS aborda tal tema, sin embargo no pretende restarle importancia ni romantizarlo, es algo serio que con sesiones de terapia generalmente puede solucionarse.
> 
> Este OS está inspirado en los fics "Daddy, please be mine" y "Just can't hold it" de rubberupandmakeitstarker por su usuario en AO3. Y a su vez, una adaptación de mi OS Spideysterio, "Baby Spider"


End file.
